The harsh life of a Glee Club member
by Demetri Slinkie
Summary: Ariana just wants to be a normal highschool student, nothing wrong with that. But between Glee club, friends, love interests and slushies in the face; she doesn't know if she can handle it all. Find out in The harsh life of a Glee club member!
1. Character bios

Character Bios

Ariana Hudson ~ Finns little sister, a Sophomore and the newest addition to the glee club. One of the best singers in the glee club but is barely noticed. She has the same problem as Finn, no dancing skills AT ALL! Everyone else in the glee club is also a Sophomore ( So back in Season two, I'm rewriting what happened so some things will be familliar.)(Read the fanfic to find out how Fin and Ariana are in the same grade akong with Natalie and Abby with their Sibilings) Her other brother Kurt invited her to the Glee club, and they are best friends. Her other friends Include Abby Berry, and Natalie Pierce

Abby Berry ~ Will not LIVE without her iPod in her ears or with her headphones safely wrapped around her neck, like her sister she has an amazing talent, she can draw like no tomorrow. She is also part of the glee club and enjoys it, it's really the only other time of day where she is accepted for her musical crazyness.

Natalie Peirce ~ Like her sister, Natalie isn't the brightest crayon in the box… But everyone loves her! She is book smart but doesn't have much logic… She shares the same passion with music that Ariana does, but isn't as determined to be on Broadway.

Maddie Ann ~ Ariana's friend since 7th grade, they're both very weird and open together. Is not in Glee club but is still mentioned a lot

Nate Soul~ Learns everything from Noah, but not as much as a player as Noah, but steals a lot of hearts without knowing it. Is in the glee club and plays an important role of being Ariana's best friend.

Stone Green ~ In Ariana's opinion, a total dick face, he thinks he is Mr. Perfect when really he is a emo manwhore.

Chelsea Chang ~ Is really shy and athletic, is a really good dancer just like her brother.

Jazmin Rosa ~ Quinn's cousin, shares everything with Quinn, they're like twins, and whenever Ariana tries to get along with either of them, Finn ends up telling Ariana to go away.

More characters to be added! Read to find Character discriptions. All regular characters (Rachel, Finn, Quinn, ect.) are included!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Breakfast!"

The first thing I usually hear when I wake up… Just not so early… Why am I up so ea- Oh, right… Today's the first day of school… Oh, by the way, I'm Ariana Hudson. Today I am officially a sophomore, lucky me… Right? Oh well!

I get out of the covers and walk over to my mirror

"I look like shit" I say as I push my hair out of my face, and it's true. I'm all blurry…. What's going on… RIGHT! My Glasses!

I run over to my bed and grab my glasses "Better." I mumble.

"Ariana are you up?"

_Wish I wasn't…. "Yes, Mom!"_

_I go to my closet, well more like a shelf, see I have a really tiny room, it's practically my bed, my nightstand, my lamp, my "closet", my mirror, and my boom box… Whatever, it's good enough for me. I sleep in this little room while my older "Brothers" Finn and Kurt sleep in the basement, which if you ask me, looks pretty comfortable compared to my room…_

_Usually on the first day of school Kurt picks out my outfit, but I guess he was getting dressed himself so I decided to just put on a pair of blue jeans and on of my Beatles t-shirts._

_I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror, things could be worse… I grab my brush and start brushing through my tangled hair, see my hair is only about to the back of my neck so its not too difficult to manage. I brush my teeth, put some lipgloss on, and head downstairs to find the whole "family" sitting at the table._

_Now see the reason I put quotes around "family" and things like that is because Burt and Kurt aren't actually my family, See my dad actually died a month after I was even conceived, and Kurt's mom died when he was really little too. Then one day at a parent night they met and it was love. Kurt didn't tell me what happened, but I'm sure he had something to do with it. Burt and my Mom aren't married yet though, so I will continue to put " " around things like "family"._

_Anyway my "family" was sitting at the table eating and talking, I take my seat and pour myself a bowl of cereal. Usually when I eat I'm very talkative but this morning I just kept to myself._

"_Good morning, sleeping beauty." Finn teased._

"_Shut up and eat your eggs, Finn."_

_When I finished my bowl I headed back to my room to get my iPod and backpack, I pressed shuffle on my iPod and ironically my favorite song came on_

_It was "Talking to the moon" by Bruno Mars._

_I ran downstairs and put on my converse._

"_What are you wearing"_

"_Kurt, I-"_

"_No excuses!"_

"_But you didn't put an outfit out for me this morning!"_

"_I DIDN'T?" Kurt gasped, covering his mouth._

"_No, and it's too late to get me another outfit, FINN COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I said as I started to walk out the door._

"_I'm coming!" he said as he ran down the stairs grabbing his bag and his football._

_We got in the car and I decided to put "Talking to the moon" on replay._

_As we're halfway to school Kurt says "So, Ariana,"_

_I took one earphone out. "Yes?"_

"_You're trying out for glee club, right?"_

"_Oh… I totally forgot…"_

"_So you don't have a song to sing?"_

"_No, I think I got it under control" I said as I looked out the window._

_Well, Mr. Mars, you better hope I don't put you singing the song to shame._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New People.

I jump out of the car, man do I hate the first day of school, it's always a pain in the ass finding out your schedule, then you get stuck sitting by that one person you hate and so on and so forth, but I guess that's just the way high school has to be.

Then I remember the whole reason I bother coming, my friends.

I see Abby first, it's hard not to spot her, her blonde hair and her blue eyes. The most noticeable thing about her is her bulky headphones, she doesn't leave her room without them. the last time I spent the night, she fell asleep with them on her neck like it was nothing.

Her style was like mine, (when I dress myself) normal. Our music choice was similar too.

I think I could see her coming from a mile away.

Running from the opposite direction was Natalie, she was probably more noticeable than Abby.

She was a total diva, with her make-up done and her red/ orange hair all curly, but it was also weird because she loved dressing up in skinny jeans and anything that involved Bon Jovi.

Abby reaches me first and practically knocks me over. Than Natalie reaches me and gives me a bear hug as well.

"I missed you guys so much!" I said

"I missed you too!" they both said at the same time.

As we're smiling and talking about our summers, we link arms and start walking over to the schedule list. I grab mine and compare it with Natalie and Abby's

_Damn it! I don't have a single class with either of them!_

"Well… we still have lunch together." Abby said

"Yeah I guess." I said as I looked at my schedule " Whatever, I'll see you two later"

I walked all the way to my first class, Geometry, I look around, Crap, I think. There's Fin.

See, the reason Abby, Natalie, and I get along is that we all skipped a grade, so we're all the youngest sophomores, and usually the teachers like to stick us with our siblings, lucky us… Right?

I go and sit in a seat with no one next to either side. That's the reason I never show up late on the first day, because I get to choose my seat. It's perfect.

Well, I think it's perfect until class starts, the Jazmin walks in late.

Jazmin is a capital "B" Bitch who every time I try to be friends with. makes fun of me and laughs at me until Finn ends up getting her away from me.

So guess who my new neighbor is…

_**Fuck my life.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Jazmin, Jazmin, Jazmin. All I ever hear is how talented she is and how popular and how many guys she did in one night and, gosh I hate her. She's such a bitch. She's like the old Quinn, before she was nice, but Finn wont let me talk to her either.

The second I got the chance, I ran out of the class and ran to my next class, French, the one class I could really care less about. I grabbed at seat in the back and put my head in my arms on the desk, could this day get any worse?

"Is this seat taken?"

"Huh.. What?" I say lifting my head

As I look up I see a girl, who didn't look like she belonged in my class, I mean she was just so TINY!

"Uh, no! No it's not!" I said

"Thanks, oh and by the way, I'm Chelsea Chang!"

I finally got a good look at her, "You're a…. a Cheerio?" I said in awe.

"Yeah! Oh, no no no no! Don't get me wrong I'm nothing like a lot of the other cheerleaders! The only reason I'm actually in The Cheerios is that it's the only place I can dance!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh okay… So your Mike's little sister or…"

"Yeah! Well actually to be truthful, I'm not suppose to be in this class, I'm actually a Freshman!" She said as she tightened her ponytail.

"Oh, okay well than it's really cool that you're so smart that you can be in this class, by the way I'm Ari-"

"Quiet down class! Now…" said the teacher.

I started not paying attention, hell, I didn't even care what her name is… I'll just call her Mrs. F.

…

The bell rang what seemed like hours later. I stood up and said "By the way, I'm Ariana, Ariana Hudson."

"Nice!" she said, is she always so enthusiastic? "See you later!"

"Yeah, see you…" I said holding my hand up.

Well at least I made one friend…

Up until lunch everything went slowly, than as soon as the bell rang, I walked out and someone grabbed my hand and was pulling me to the auditorium.

"Kurt! Where are we going!" I said, trying to stop running.

"Glee club!" Kurt said "Auditions are right now!"

"R-Right now?" I said as my mind started freaking.

"Yes right now!"

BUT I'M NOT READY I thought

"B-but-"

He opened the door and walked with me too the door where we found Mercedes.

"What took you guys so long?" She said with her arms crossed.

"Don't look at me." Kurt said defensively as he took her arm and walked into the auditorium.

"Kurt can you let go of my hand now!"

"Oh.. Sorry." he let my hand free. I turned around and started heading for the door, to be honest I wasn't ready to do this. then I felt someones hand on my shoulder.

"Ariana, where do you think you're going?" Finn said.

"Finn…"

"Nope. Go sit."

Now see, if there is one problem i have, it's that when Finn tells me to do something, I have to do it. Unless he's not serious, and I know Finn wont do anything to hurt me.

"Fine…" I mumble.

I sit and wait for everyone's auditions, there are some people after me but I heard they're new too, I hear my name, and I step up to the mic and think

I guess it's showtime.


End file.
